Pierced-type earrings are well known in the art. Woman world wide have pierced ear lobes for wearing of these pierced-type earrings. Typically, when buying these pierced-type earrings the purchaser disengages at least one of the earrings from her ear lobe and tries on one of the new earrings on her ear lobe. In doing this procedure of testing new pierced-type earrings by a potential buyer, her ear lobe may currently have an infection which then is passed on to another purchaser of the same earrings. Further, there is no standard operating procedure for sanitizing these earrings after use by the potential buyer. Additionally, sanitizing by spraying a disinfectant such as alcohol on the pierced-type earrings being tried on may not necessarily kill all of the bacteria on the earring.
There remains a need for a sanitary ear clip display member for use on a woman's ear lobe when trying on new pierced-type earrings in a jewelry store or department store. Additionally, there is a need for a pin receiving member on the ear clip display member for detachably receiving a pin of the pierced-type earring through the pin receiving member in order to display the earring thereon. Further, there is a need for a sanitary ear clip display member which attaches to the pierced-type earring and to the user's ear lobe in order to allow potential buyers of the pierced-type earrings to try on these new earrings without risking any sanitary problems (infections) normally associated with multiple purchasers trying on the same pair of earrings by conventionally connecting the pierced-type earrings to the user's ear lobes by an earring clasp.